


Selamat Ulang Tahun

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Gala bergegas pulang demi sebuah selamat ulang tahun yang terlupa.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha/Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Selamat Ulang Tahun

Suara jeritan Soma dengan latar musik mencekam menyambut Gala ketika pintu depan apartemen mereka terbuka; sungguh, yang seperti ini bukan yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Keputusannya untuk pulang bisa dibilang impulsif, tak dipikir dua kali. Dri sampai keheranan menatapnya yang buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kos-kosannya yang berupa paviliun kecil namun nyaman. Ia seperti orang bodoh; kalaupun pulang, belum tentu ia akan menemukan Soma karena ia tahu persis tabiat anak itu yang enggan sendirian berada di apartemen. Hanya saja, ia merasa harus, tak boleh tidak. _Harus pulang segera._

Soma ada di sana. Tumben. Tapi menjerit? Dan musik mencekam itu? _Si cimit main_ game _horor? Jam segini? Kiamat, nih, dikit lagi._

“Soma.”

Jeritannya terdengar lagi; nyaring. Kali ini, sepertinya karena kaget dan tak awas dengan kehadiran Gala di belakangnya.

“Gue kira setan!” ia berseru keras, protes. “Jangan ngagetin, kek! Udah tau lagi main.”

Video permainan di layar TV besar itu dihentikan untuk sementara. Stik konsol ia letakkan asal di atas meja, lalu ia bersandar. Kelihatan wajahnya lelah padahal yang ia lakukan—sepertinya—cuma main gim saja.

“Tumben main sendiri? Nggak bisa tidur, lho, ntar.”

“Bosen.”

Sepiring nasi goreng tergeletak hampir tak terjamah, tampak dingin setelah sepertinya gagal total memancing selera makan Soma. “Itu nasi goreng nggak dimakan?”

“Nggak enak.”

“Enakan nasi goreng gue?”

“Iya.” Soma mendesah pelan tapi panjang. Matanya kemudian menemukan Gala, sebuah heran mengapung di jernihnya. “Kok pulang? Kirain masih besok. Lo bilang mau langsung ke kantor dari tempat Dri.”

Gala menggumam. Awalnya, ia menghindari tatap polos itu, namun lantas ia beranikan dirinya menyentuh sorot si netra cokelat gelap. Ia tersenyum kecil, menyuguhkan maaf. “Gue lupa ulang tahun lo. Selamat, ya. Maaf telat.”

“Lo pulang cuma buat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun?”

Surai Soma halus menyentuh ujung jarinya ketika ia menyibak helai-helai yang menirai di kening pemuda mungil itu. “Iya.”

“Kan bisa _chat?_ Telepon?”

“Nggak mau.”

“Kenapa?”

Kenapa. Bisa saja Soma tak ada di tempat malam ini. Bisa saja ia melanglang buana di kasur orang untuk merayakan hari jadinya. Sejatinya, ia tak perlu pulang karena benar, lebih cepat menelepon atau kirim pesan. Lebih efisien dan tak harus membuatnya, untuk yang pertama kali, melanggar lampu merah saking takut waktu akan bergerak meninggalkan angka 12 sebelum ia sempat menghantarkan selamat itu sendiri.

_Hanya saja, Soma, aku membayangkanmu sedih karena tak ada orang di rumah di hari ulang tahunmu; aku membayangkanmu sepi karena tak ada aku di rumah di hari ulang tahunmu._

“Mau gue bikinin nasi goreng?” Kenapa itu ia biarkan teronggok dingin, sedingin sepiring nasi goreng yang gagal total memancing selera makan Soma.

Gala tak menunggu jawaban. Ia segera beranjak, namun tidak sebelum ia mencondongkan badan lantas membenamkan hidung di puncak kepala Soma—tak membubuhkan kecup; ia hanya menghirup.

_Aromamu seperti bunga manis beracun yang kalau kumangsa, tentu aku mati._

“Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Semoga cepet gede.”

“... Sialan.”

Gala tersenyum.

_Kusimpan baik-baik sepasang mirah di pipimu malam ini._

_Kusimpan baik-baik nila setitik di hatiku malam ini._

**Author's Note:**

> Endingnya begitu karena saya kebawa perasaan. Sekali ini anggap aja kado buat Soma. Mungkin bakal diedit nanti-nanti ~~demi menjaga hati Dri astaga baru juga jadian berapa lama sih~~. Pokoknya met ultah cimitnya Gala paling cimit sedunia, semoga cepet gede!


End file.
